New York Terrorist Cell
"You will lose in the end. You want to know why? Because you fear what we embrace." Not named, the New York Terrorist Cell was active in Lo-Fi and Mayhem. Season 3 and 4 Since prior to the events of Lo-Fi, the cell's members posed as a single serial shooter, killing people in subways by shooting them at point-blank range with a .22 handgun, disappearing before bystanders even realized what happened. When Garcia ran a digital perspective analysis rendering software through the surveillance footage of the murders, the killers turned out to be different in height. At first, the purpose of the shootings were believed to be timing the police's response times in order to perform suicide bombings on the same locations, followed by another series of bombings to kill emergency responders. At the end of Lo-Fi, however, they had planted a bomb under a huge government SUV, injuring Hotch and mortally wounding SSA Kate Joyner. The bomber then approached the two, pretending to be a civilian. When his cover was blown, he ran away, followed by Morgan, to a subway tunnel where he committed suicide by electrocuting himself on the train tracks. Meanwhile, one of his co-conspirators, a paramedic, drove through the barricade with an ambulance and brought Hotch and Joyner to a nearby hospital which had been closed by Secret Service agents as an unnamed government official was in surgery there. Because of the severity of Kate's injuries, however, Hotch was able to convince them to let the ambulance in. This was also a part of the terrorists' plan, as the paramedic later planted a bomb inside the ambulance, designed to assassinate the government official by blowing up the entire hospital. Upon this realization, Morgan headed down into the hospital garage and drove away with the ambulance while Garcia jammed the cell phone network in the area, preventing the paramedic from detonating the bomb. When the reception came back, Morgan had been able to drive it to an empty grass lawn and jump out, preventing the explosion from harming anyone. Since then, the status of the cell has been unknown. Background A lot of the terrorist cell's history remains unknown. None of the operatives have been officially named, and it's possible that the SUV bomber and paramedic were using false names. Rossi described the shooters as "smart, well-educated kids, handpicked and trained to be martyrs". The guns used during the initial shootings were .22 handguns, apparently uncommon. According to Rossi, the same type of gun is used by the Israeli national intelligence agency Mossad for political assassinations. Also, the NYPD went back 10 years in the gun registers and weren't able to find the handgun used by one of the shooters, possibly implying that the cell has its origins in the Middle East. Its ideology or primary religion, if it has any, is not specified, although the members are willing to martyr themselves for their cause and the shooters are seen kissing the handguns before leaving their residences. There doesn't appear to be any racial discrimination among the members, as they appeared to be Caucasian, African, and Asian, among others. Known Members * Eight different shooters, all unidentified. The eighth shooter committed suicide by cop after being found by Prentiss and Det. Cooper. * "Sam", the SUV bomber. Had no records. Committed suicide by electrocution. * "Ben Abner", the paramedic. Committed suicide after detonating the ambulance bomb by slitting his own throat. * Several other members, faces not seen. * Possibly Dr. Azahari Husin, "the Demolition Man". According to Rossi, Asia's most wanted bomb maker. Apparently died shortly before the events of Lo-Fi. Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_3.jpg| Ben Abner Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_2.jpg| Sam Image:SUICIDE_TERRORIST_1.jpg| Unnamed Shooter Known Victims * Four unnamed victims killed prior to Lo-Fi * Tom * An unnamed man * An unnamed woman * An unnamed woman * Detective Cooper * SSA Kate Joyner * Aaron Hotchner * "Sam" * Colm Lagan and three other unnamed Secret Service agents * Numerous hospital employees and patients * Derek Morgan * "Ben Abner" Appearances *Season Three **Lo-Fi *Season Four **Mayhem **The Angel Maker Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorist Cells